


马尔福夫妇的中年危机

by qiongxi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiongxi/pseuds/qiongxi
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 5





	马尔福夫妇的中年危机

人到中年，总会出现点状况。

比如脱发和那不太顺利的……夫妻生活。

卢修斯觉得自己最近脱发有点严重。睡完觉第二天早上在枕头留下几根锃亮的或者是梳头后挂在牛角梳子上的，甚至是一阵风吹来就能“啪”地落下来的马尔福祖传金发。

“西茜，我头发看起来越来越少了……”卢修斯呷了口咖啡，放下手中的预言家日报，带着略为认真的表情看着纳西莎。

妇人闻声停下手中切吐司的动作，仔细盯了两眼面前的丈夫，又微微皱眉，吐出缓慢而轻声的咏叹调，“卢修斯，你头发本来就不多。”纳西莎边说边拿起桌上的报纸翻看着。

卢修斯嘴角不自觉地抽动了一下，“你这是在开始嫌弃我了吗？”

“我说的可是事实。”纳西莎不带感情的回答，眼神不曾离开手中的报纸。

“西茜！”卢修斯站起来猛地抽走她手里的纸质物，“你一定是在嫌弃我！”居高临下地扔下这句话就到另一边的沙发上坐了下来。

纳西莎突然觉得闹别扭的卢修斯还挺可爱，心里不禁发笑，“卢修斯……我可没有这么说噢。”她捧着他的脸带着安慰的语气。

德拉科感觉自己此时有点多余，不过还是得啃完自己盘子里的早餐。他清了清嗓子，打破了有些腻歪的气氛。

“我说爸爸，您要是年轻时和那个老破特相处得融洽，说不定他还能送您两瓶生发水。”

“呵，那头蠢狮子。”卢修斯一想到詹姆·破特那满头杂乱的毛，以及经常跟他一起鬼混的卢平和那个隔房小舅子小天狼星。

该死！这几个头发都比我多！

“高贵的斯莱特林不屑与格兰芬多交友。”卢修斯恢复了平时傲慢的神情，用着嘲讽的语气吐出“格兰芬多”这四个字。

照这个样子看来，这个脱发问题，一时半会还解决不了了呢。

那么，再说说这对夫妇的感情生活。和所有麻瓜夫妻一样，卢修斯和纳西莎之间不可避免地出现了摩擦，也就是——吵架。

正当两人情到深处，卢修斯拥着被他褪去睡裙的纳西莎开始有些动作的时候，纳西莎突然一句“你觉得格林格拉斯家的小女儿和德拉科怎么样？”

“………………”

“你觉得怎么样嘛”

“………………”

卢修斯有些泄气地趴在她身上，停下了动作。纳西莎推了推卢修斯的肩膀。

“喂你倒是说话啊！”

“西茜……能不能别在我们做的时候说这些啊……”

“那你觉得怎么样？”

“随便谁，反正是个女的就行。”

卢修斯认真啃咬她的肩头，含糊不清地敷衍了一句。

“哈？卢修斯·马尔福，那是我们小龙的终身大事！给我滚开，不要碰我！”

纳西莎一脚将卢修斯踹到了床下，卢修斯听到“咔”的一声。

我的腰！

他一手扶着腰一手撑着床沿站了起来，看着突然生气的妻子莫名地恼火。

“纳西莎！你简直无理取闹！”

“我无理取闹？”

“你不知道我们在干什么吗？你不爱我不想和我做就直说。”

“嚯，我不觉得不关心小龙的人会有资格说爱。”

“梅林在上，我没资格说爱？你现在说生气就生气，哪里还有当年温柔贤淑的样子？”

“现在嫌我不温柔了，你也不看看你，一身的毛病，脾气还暴躁。我真是受够你了！”

“受够了那就分开！”

“行啊，明天我就到法国！”

果然第二天纳西莎打包好行李去了法国的庄园，家里就剩下卢修斯和德拉科父子面面相觑。

“爸爸，你到底对妈妈做了什么……”

“没什么，女人的善变而已，等她想通自然会回来的。”

然而事情的结尾是卢修斯亲自到法国送了几株水仙花赔礼道歉，纳西莎最后与卢修斯和好如初，虽然在以后的生活里也会出现不少的吵架情节。

你要问他们为什么不离婚？

纳西莎表示这只铂金老孔雀的倔脾气只有她能制服，不能祸害了别人不是？

而卢修斯则表示自己年轻时好不容易追来的妻子不能在这个时候便宜了别人。

FIN


End file.
